Forbidden Temptation
by PannaB
Summary: Elena Gilbert school queen and Damon Salvatore plodder and freak. How this two find love? All human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new here and I hope that you would like my story. I'm asking for understanding because English is not my native and I probably make some mistakes :D

She was knocking to his door a little afraid that he wouldn't open them. A pouring rain made her dripping wet. Her hair and clothes was in terribly mess. After few minutes of waiting doors opened, and Damon gazed at her with surprised expression all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" - he asked, she was the last person who he expected to appear in his house in the middle of the night.

" I am sorry, I know it's late" - she said biting her bottom lip - "I was on the party in the Lake House and I met some gay and we were dancing and drinking and few minutes later he pushed me into a wall and tried to rape me" - she was so shaken, he was staring at her like an idiot completely not knowing what to do - "Can I come in for a while? I needed run away from that place and your house was the nearest one. I know that we are not the best friends and all, but..."

" Yeah sure, come in" - he interrupted her and open the door wider. She entered his house still shaking from cold, rain and last events - "Go to the top my room is the only one there, I will come to you in a second" - he said and left her in a big hall. Elena went upstairs and stood in the middle of his room. She was really surprised when she saw wonderful pictures on the walls. There were photos of nature, animals and some girls. She was watching them with amazement. Seconds later Elena heard his footsteps and he entered his room. Damon had a green, big mug in his hands.

"I bring you tea, I thought you would like that" - he said and handed it to her.

"Thank you" - she whispered and took a mug from him. He smiled mildly to her. Damon gave her one quick look.

" I will give you some dry clothes" - he came to the closet and pulled out some gray T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thank you" - she said again, it was really strange for her being here in Damon's house. He was so caring, more than any guy she had ever met with, and she had always been so harsh for him.

"The bathroom is here" - he showed her the door in the right side of his room. She nodded and went there leaving mug of tea on his desk. She entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath. Elena slowly started undressing herself and put on clothes he gave to her. When the shock slowly went away she was really ashamed of coming here, but knew she did not have another choice than come back to his room. Few minutes later after combing her hair and washing her face she was back in his room. He glanced at her with a little smirk on his face. His clothes looked really good on her.

"Are you ok?" - he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am better now. Thank you" - she answered and gave him small smile.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can I stay here for a while?" - she blushed slightly. It was really strange because she had never been shy around guys.

"I won't let you go even if you want it. It's the middle of the night. Drink your tea it still should be warm. We can watch some movie, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be great, but please don't choose any horror"

"You can choose what you want" - he smiled - "There are all my movies, pick the one you want to watch. I will go to kitchen and bring us something to eat" - she sat on the floor and started looking for some good movie. Damon turned out to be a great guy, and she was really ashamed of her previous behavior. She thought about the way she had rid him off when he had asked her out. It had happened few months ago, she was sitting with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler in school canteen when Damon had come up to her and he had asked her to go with him on school party. Before she had occasion to answer, Caroline burst into laugh.

"You, some freak, want go somewhere with a school queen Elena Gilbert? " - Blondie girl had said, they all had started to laugh and Damon had just walked away with a hurt expression all over his face.

"Have you already chosen something?" - he interrupted her inner monologue.

"No, I haven't decided yet. Hmm what do you think about the Notebook? - she said and watched amused expression on his face - "What?"

" I just don't get it why you, girls like this movie so much"

"We all love romanticism that's all, by the way this movie is really great" - she defended herself.

"Ok, It could be the Notebook"

"Seriously? No complaining?" - she frowned.

"I am really agreeable man" - he said and took a video of her hands and turned it on. Then he sat on the bed and showed her place next to him. She took indicated place and smiled to him. He smiled back, and opened a bag of popcorn and a box of chocolates and offered them to her. Elena took some popcorn and started to watch a movie. He, instead of watching movie, was watching her. He had been in love with her for last three years, she was probably the most wonderful girl he have ever met, and when he finally had found courage to ask her out she had laughed him down. But now she was sitting on his bed and watching some romantic movie with him and all he was dreaming about was to forget why they were doing it. He wanted think that she came here because she wanted to spend her time with him, not that she was almost raped on the party and his house was closest to Lake House to which he had never been invited in.

"Are the photos on the walls yours?" - she asked and gazed at him. He was surprised but happy that she noticed them.

"Yes, I like took some photos and then use some Photoshop, you know"

"They are really amazing" - she said with appreciation. He smiled at her. That was really nice that she liked them.

"If you want I can take some photos of you one day" - he proposed and she gazed at him really surprised.

"That would be awesome, but you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Who said I don't want to? I love taking photos of beautiful girls!" - he blushed a little.

"Thank you" - she answered and sat back. After some time her head dropped on his shoulder. He was amazed and glad at the same time. The popcorn was slowly disappearing during the movie and their hands met each other in the bottom of the bowl.

"Sorry" - he said and she looked up at him. Damon Salvatore seemed to be a really great man and now she was ashamed of herself of being so selfish. She always thought that geeks and freaks are just a background of their show. Show of the populars. Now she found out that he was much better than she was, and that hurt her a little.

"I think that I should apology" - she started after a short break "I'm really sorry for mine and my friends behavior on the day you asked me out. I was so rude, and you are fantastic guy and you didn't deserve for what I did that day"

"It's ok. Let's just watch the movie" - he answered. Damon didn't want her to find out how much her rejection affected him.

"Can you forgive me some day? Can you and I be friends?" - she asked hopefully.

"I can forgive you right now if only you leave me some popcorn" - he said and she giggled gracefully. This sound was so wonderful for him. Yesterday she didn't even give him a quick look and now she was watching a movie almost in his arms and proposing him friendship, can this world be more surprising?

I'm waiting for your reviews. Do you want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

When the movie was over they were laying on his bed. Her cheek on his arm. Her legs tangled with his. He had never been in such a position with anyone, and the realization that it was his Elena made him feel a little dizzy. He turned off TV, what made amazingly intimate atmosphere. Only a little lamp was turned on. He looked at her and she smiled slightly.

"I love that movie. Every time I watch it, I love it even more" - she said silently. Her face was so relax in that moment that nobody wouldn't have believed that she was almost raped few hours ago. His presence had soothing influence on her.

"Yeah, It wasn't so bad" - he said and she slapped him on the shoulder. They both fell silent but it wasn't uncomfortable for them. Elena gazed at him with narrowed eyes. He was really handsome man. Maybe his clothes and this terrible glasses weren't the best combination, but his face was pretty interesting. And his beautiful blue eyes was really hypnotizing. She was surprised that she was thinking about him that way but being with him in this position was quite unusual.

"Let's talk about you" - she said with grin.

"What?" - he glanced at her with astonishment written all over his face.

"It will be a game of 8 questions" - she explained with smile.

"Ok. Let's do this" - he was a little afraid of what she prepared for him.

"Number One: What do you like to do? Except taking photos" - she asked with interest.

"I like everything connected with computers, I'd like study IT" - _it wasn't so hard _- he thought.

"Number Two: Who is your best friend?

"Alaric Saltzman" - he whispered knowing that the name of his friend would bring confusion.

"This Saltzman?! Is this the one that everyone thinks he is insane?" - he didn't want her to think bad about him but he also didn't want to be ashamed of his friend.

"He is not insane! He just had difficult childhood, his father was abusing him. It was the thing that connected us" - he confessed sincerely. They fell silent again. Elena gently touched his arm. Damon raised his head. In her brown eyes he found comfort and compassion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" - she whispered .

"It's ok. Let's continue" - he needed change the subject and she understood it.

"Number Three: Have you ever done something crazy?"

"I wasn't even at the party in Lake House" - he answered and she glanced at him with surprised expression on her face.

"Why?" - she asked simply. For Elena Lake House' s parties were the same compulsory like school.

"No one have never invited me there" -Damon said honestly. He was afraid that she would find him bore but he wanted be sincere with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" - she said quietly - "But you can go with me next Friday"- Elena smiled and he stared at her with amazement.

"Come on! Say yes! It will be fun, I will show you all the places you've been missing during all your life" - she insisted. Damon had no clue what to do. Of course that he had always dreamt about this, about being normal teenager not a geek, but being invited at the party by the girl of his dreams and lying with her in the same bed was a little too much for him.

"I will think about it" - he promised. Damon wasn't sure how Elena would behave when her friends would be around. Would she talk to him or pretend that she doesn't know who he is?

"All right, but you have to say yes before Friday!" - she said with grin. He gazed at her again, she was so beautiful to him. Her dark hair were in a little mess and she was without her makeup and for him she looked so fucking perfect. Being this close to her was not so easy though. He was so hard in his pants and her legs were tangled with his, so close to his thigh. He really hoped that she didn't notice.

"Number Four: What is going on between you and your brother?" - she watched his face grimaced.

"What do you mean?" - Damon looked like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Stefan is a captain of the football team and one of..."

"One of you. And I'm completely freak" - he finished and she glanced at him surprised.

"It's not what I mean..." - she started.

"That's exactly what you mean, Elena" - she shivered by the way he said her name. It was like he made love to it just by saying it.

"You cold?" - he asked watching her goose-flesh.

"A little" - she didn't want him to know the effect he had on her. Damon pulled the blanket from the cupboard next to the bed and covered her.

"Thanks"

"You welcome"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"It's fine. Let's say that Giuseppe Salvatore is my step-father. My mum was young and got pregnant at some party in high school. Few moths letter she met Giuseppe and they got married. He always treated me worse than Stefan but after my mother's death he didn't have any scruples at all. He started to regularly abused me" - when he stopped Elena looked at him. There were tears in her eyes. She stroked his face with her hands.

"Was Stefan helping you?" - she asked and he glanced at her surprised.

"No, he wasn't. But it's fine, I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me. Stefan is a great guy, people in school like him and girls are crazy about him. I wouldn't have dared to ask him to help his worthless brother"

"I didn't know that you are so stupid"

"What?" - he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You can be anything but not worthless. I'd rather say that you are the most amazing guy in our age I've ever met. You are so selfless and gentle. You helped me even though I didn't deserve for it..."

"It's noting. I've just given you a tea" - interrupted her.

"No, you gave me your time, your interest. You talked to me. Any other guy would run away after he found out that I don't want have sex with him. You let me stay with you and that shows how awesome you are. And Stefan is the biggest asshole I've ever met"

"Elena, don't say like that. It wasn't his fault that father preferred him "

"But it was his fault that he didn't try to defend you"

"Elena..."

"If I knew that something wrong was happened to my brother, I would do everything to protect him" - she interrupted him. They were laying in silent by few minutes listening each other breathing.

"Now is time for intimate questions!" - she said and giggled like a little girl.

"What?"

"The last four questions are always intimate, it's pretty obvious"

"But..." - he tried to object.

"Number Five: Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't" - _it wasn't so hard_ - he thought but the word intimate made him a little scary. He already felt bare after telling her things he had said only Ric before.

"Number Six: Have you ever have a girlfriend?"

"No, I haven't" - he answered fast hoping she didn't want to talk about it.

"Number Seven: Are you virgin?" - he nodded and blushed at the same time. She thought that it looked really adorable on him.

"And the last one Number Eight: Have you ever been kissed?"

"No, I haven't" - he answered and looked away embarrassed like hell. He thought that maybe he should lie to her and his tactic of being honest was mistake.

"Hey Damon, look at me" -she asked - "Don't be ashamed, I'm not going to tell anyone" - Elena smiled slightly.

"Can I play this game with you?"

"Maybe next time" - he hoped that it would be soon.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" - he whispered trying to look calm but his heart was thumping and his hands became sweaty. Damon froze when she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. After few seconds he pulled his arms around her and also fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you would like it. I'm sorry for mistakes in English ;) Please reviews after reading I'd like to know what you think about it!


End file.
